A network may contain a plurality of network elements. Each network element may have its own management interface that may utilize one of a variety of protocols to communicate with the management interface. A single network management system may not be capable of configuring a plurality of network elements that have disparate management interfaces or utilize a protocol that is not compatible with the network management system.